Through The Fire
by Rimshooter
Summary: See summary inside. It's the entire first chapter. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I own none of this since it has all already been copyrighted by various companies and as such I cannot make any profit off of this document in anyway save for the enjoyment of writing it and allowing others to read it.**

_Summary/Prologue: It is forty years after the Human-Skarrj war, and a large grouping of rebels wishing to restart the war for their own benefit have gathered together, using the abandoned asteroid LBX-7683 as a base of operations. Liandri corporation had recently come up with a clever inexpensive way to manufacture body armor for soldiers in the field. Using robot schematics from the Cobalt, Rapier, and Mandible series, the hollowed it out into a mechanical suit. After it was successfully transmuted to fit their needs, Liandri volunteers were made cybernetic, their legs, arms, and torso save the heart and lungs were all replaced with robotic parts from the assorted models. _

_Each series had its own advantages, the Cobalt series was the cheapest, and had the most generic capabilities, therefore it was used for the average infantryman and mass-produced. The Rapier series was more expensive as its HUD had an advanced targeting up link and stronger alloy coating, it was used for field snipers and anti-vehicular soldiers. The Mandible series had all the Rapier had and slightly better reflexes, it also boasted a moderate personal energy shield, which had a replaceable Ion battery. It was by far the most expensive and generally given to the squad leaders. An improved version used for the higher ranking commanders._

_The suits quickly caught the army's attention and within weeks over 10,000 had been sold and distributed. Liandri also sold the armies prototype shock rifles with rapid-fire capabilities. They also produced shock rifles with scopes on them, due to their intense accuracy, the photon beams were replaced by high intensity Ion beams to increase their effectiveness. The 'shock balls' fired by all these weapons do not need shot to explode and merely due so as the head away from the player, becoming more unstable the further away the get until the blow. The use of such weapons being Liandri had just bought a planet labeled AVM-3475, which had an abundance of resources needed to produce the said weapons. _

_They had also developed a new rocket launcher which fired a standard rocket through several magnetic coils, increasing its velocity and thereby damage. They named this weapon the MARL-01 Cannon and sold it as well._

_Unfortunately, the rebels had learned how this was done and made their own suits using the older Corrosion, Renegade, and Syzgy series. They did not have Liandri's resources to make the shock rifles in such large amounts, so they had settled for what they could make, which were standard projectile weapons such as mini-guns, assault rifles, and sniper rifles. The rebels stole the MARL designs as well and produced them, thereby having some up to date technology._

_The rebels were about to successfully start their own war._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I own none of this since it has all already been copyrighted by various companies and as such I cannot make any profit off of this document in anyway save for the enjoyment of writing it and allowing others to read it.**

Chapter 1**:** First Strike

Sergeant James Ashford, known to his platoon as 'Paladin', sweat behind his Mandible battle-suit's mask (redesigned to have more width and a neck to allow a human head to fit inside. It looks like a cross between the original and a Cobalt or Rapier helm). The two other members of squad Theta, 'Loki' and 'Thor', along with the other two squads in the dropship, could not see this.

His platoon was about to be inserted in to the heart of the rebel base on LBX-7683, a disabled robot factory. Their objectives were simple: scope out the defenses, call in for reinforcements using a local satellite to get around jammers, infiltrate the factory, and place a nuclear warhead in the center of the base, by the old AI generator. If they succeeded, the rebels would lose much of their forces, if not just production capabilities the factory offered. If they didn't, the rebels would succeed in starting another war.

He was in the back of the dropship. James looked at his squad-mates, both were in Cobalt suits, with Liandri's trademark symbol painted in blue on each shoulder pad. He couldn't read their expressions behind the faceless silver masks of their helmets as they sat to his front right, Rapid-Shock Rifles on their laps, waiting for them to land and the door in front of them to open. Another squad was situated in the same manner to his left, spread out due to the door, and the third squad had two members on either side of the door, their last no doubt piloting the ship. He counted another Mandible, and four Cobalts not counting his squad. All Cobalts had the standard Rapid-shock, while the mandible to his left had a MARL. He held his Sniper-shock to his chest waiting for the doors to open.

The dropship landed, probably about a klick from their objective, and they filed out into the harsh sun of LBX-7683. He looked around metal columns wore away in the sun, their purposes unknown or forgotten, a large cable dangled from some sort of upside-down city-station above them, and orange crates littered the area.

James checked the area for hostiles and found none, "Fan out, search and destroy."

His squad-mates acknowledged him and began searching for rebels, after a few minutes they came back and Thor reported with his gruff face, "Area is secure sir, Intel says the factory is this way." A blue NAV marker appeared on his HUD behind Thor and Loki, with 1,013 meters scratched under it.

James synced the sites of his rifle and a reticle appeared, "Right, let's go check these bastards out."

His squad headed off, the others heading in different directions, as he walked off he counted a Rapier with Sniper-shock, tallying up nine men, '_Hope the other three drop-ships are doing as well as we are.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I own none of this since it has all already been copyrighted by various companies and as such I cannot make any profit off of this document in anyway save for the enjoyment of writing it and allowing others to read it.**

Corporal Alexander Reed 'Dirge' pegged a rebel in Corrosion armor, before turning and firing an ionized beam through another in Renegade armor, sending a spew of blood coming from the area his heart was.

As soon as his dropship landed, it met a patrol of rebels, initially the had the advantage, nine to four, but the rebels called in reinforcements, and they were still arriving. He fired a plasma ball into a group of them, which expanded and destabilized itself, causing them to litterally melt under their armor as it found tis way through invisible gaps.

He turned and fired another round at another rebel, causing it to lose its leg and fall off balance. The rebel was then put out of its misery by a Liandri soldier firing several photon rounds into its head. Judging by the amount of reinforcements, they were going to need a larger force.

* * *

James turned a corner and swiftly backed behind it again as he spotted a pair of link turrets, with about a dozen rebels milling about around them, opening crates that revealed Corrosion and Renegade robots, every now and then they would find a Syzgy. "_This is theta squad reporting in, we see about a dozen rebels down here unloading robots from crates, there's also two link turrets."_

"_Roger that, Gamma squad is under heavy assault, I'm setting a NAV on the dish now, we're going to need a larger force."_

"_Roger that."_

James deactivated the comm. And his heart sank,the dish was in behind the rebels massing in front of him, and a couple Goliath tanks rolled into view. He reactivated the comm. _"Sir, we're going to need another squad down here."_

* * *

Reed dove behind cover, an overturned crate, as a rocket exploded at his previous position. He checked his HUD and found the situation even more particularly dreadful, he could only count two other allies in the field, and who knows how many enemies.

He fired over cover, hoping to get some kills before pulling back down as another rocket whizzed by. He looked over cover again to see about half a dozen rebels relentlessly firing, before one of them holding a sniper shot him and he saw no more, his HUD crackling with static.


End file.
